Cold
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Human names used, Fem!America: Amelia comes to Ivan's house in the middle of a blizzard to talk about some business her boss wants her to talk about. But, why in the middle of a blizzard? Read and find out more... I don't own Hetalia. Drama because this wasn't really in the Hurt/Comfort category. Rated T for swearing.


**Fem!America, brohas! Because I felt it was more fitting and because in this pairing, I think of America as a girl, ok?**

* * *

Her scarf whipped around in the blowing winds. Her boots crunched through the snow, each boot covered with a layer of water. She clung to her coat, desperalty trying to contain all of the warmth left in it.

God, it was cold here. WHY did her boss make her come here, huh? WHY? In the middle of winter. Yeah, he sounds smart. But he said that it was important that I come here _now_instead of later.

In the blazing cold of the ice and snow, I wish I wasn't the slim, skinny frame that I was. All well. Finally, I reached his door, which I knocked on with my numb fingers. I could JUST barely make out the sound of footsteps over the whispers amd harsh screams of the wind whipping around my face and body. I shivered, and licked my lips, not that it helped or anything. Finally, the door opened and there is a large, tall man in a all too familiar pink scarf and thick coat.

"Amellia! What on Earth are you doing here in the middle of a blizzard?"  
"Hello, Ivan. Can you let me in before I die of cold?"

He stepped aside, letting me into the warm parlor of his house. Ahhhhh, it felt good to be in warmth again. I could now feel that I was soaking wet. Thank you, so very much, snow.

"What are you doing here? You-" He cut off suddenly, and turned me to look at him, eye to eye. "Your lips. They are blue."  
"Hmm?" I reached up and felt them, turning to look in a nearby mirror to see that they were, in fact, blue. Frosted over a bit with ice on the top.  
"I'll be fine."  
"No. You are not fine. Come here." He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me upstairs before I could reject. Well, that was Ivan for you, always taking initative.

He turned into, what I could only assume was his room, and led me to an adjoining bathroom.  
"You need to warm up. Get out of those clothes and take a warm bath."  
"Ivan, really, I'll be fine! I've survived worse! We all have..."  
"No. Do as I say." Well, it WAS his house, so after I managed to get him out of the room, after he filled the tub with warm, almost boiling hot, water, I got undressed and sank into the water.

Don't get me wrong, Ivan may seem...pushy or off. But he was abandoned, all alone as a child. He didn't really learn the concept of being caring, but maybe he did at one point?

I sighed, and sank deeper into the water. It was warm, and a numbingly dull ache was brought forth, due to the fact that I was 'thawing out' in the warm water. My hair still ran in cold, wet dreadlocks around my face, so I took the adventourous side of me out and dunked my head under, my eyes clenched shut and my cheeks puffed out, full of air.

Under the water, I slowly let the air out as I scrubbed my hair smiling with the feeling of warmth taking over. I resurfaced and chuckled at the thought of how funny I must have looked with my cheeks puffed out like that. I must have looked like a silly little child!

Suddenly the door burst open with a frightened looking Ivan, who was wielding a pipe.

"What is going on?!"

"AHHHHHH! IVAN! GET OUT!" I quickly covered my body with a towel, standing up so he wouldn't see.

"Why were you laughing?" He seemed genuinely concerned. He didn't even care, or rather, I don't he even noticed the state I was in, not really covered up...

"A funny thought came to mind! Now, GET OUT!"

"But, why?" I smacked my forehead, was he really _that _oblivious?

"Because, I happen to be taking a bath _naked_ and it is kinda rude to _watch._"

"Ahhh. I see, you want privacy, da? You could've just asked!" With that, he closed his eyes and did that cute (Wait, did I just say _CUTE?!_) little smile of his and closed the door. I sighed again and threw the towel off, slipping back into the water. Wow, he was an idiot sometimes. I scrubbed myself a little bit more, then I got out for real this time, wrapping the towel around myself a bit better this time and thoroughly dried my hair.

I walked out of the room to find that my clothes were gone. Ugggh...

"IVAN!"

"Da?" He walked into the room, pipe still in hand, and looked at me. I shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable.

"Um, mind telling me what happened to my clothes?"

"Huh? Oh! They were soaking wet! So I washed them and they are drying now."

"Ok, well, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know..."

"Wait! I had a suitcase, but my boss took it with him. It's at some hotel nearby, I can't remember the name."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Could you possibly go get it for me? I can't really go out, in the snow, in a towel."

"Da, I will get it!"

He left, and I wondered what to do, so I went back into the bathroom, and slipped back into the water again. Thankfully, I hadn't drained the warm water yet. I made sure not to get my hair wet this time, but what with it being so short, I didn't really have a problem with that. When the water was lukewarm, I got out, just as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I wrapped the towel around myself again and walked out, seeing Ivan there with my suitcase in tow.

"Here you go!" He put it down on the bed. I walked over, grabbed it, and walked back into the bathroom and changed into the warmest clothes I had- thick lined sweats and a long sleeved shirt that kinda showed off most of my collar bone. I also put on a pair of socks and walked out of the bathroom, to find Ivan sitting on his bed, reading some Russian book. He looked up and put the book down.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me down the hall, taking my suitcase and placing it in an empty room, probably a guest room. I had been in his house before, and remembered where most of everything was, so I think I will be able to find it again.

He led me back down the stairs, taking me into his living room, seating me in one of his chairs. He then took the chair opposite from it and sat down.

"You're boss told me you came to talk about something, da?"

"R-r-right." I was a little nervous (NOT THAT I'LL EVER ADMIT IT!) and still cold. His house was cold. At least, this room was, even with the fire going in the fireplace. I shivered a bit, and wrapped my arms around myself. How in the world did he manage to live here, where it was SO FREAKING COLD?!

"Something about...politics?"

"Y-y-yeah..."

Taking notice in my stuttering and shivering, _finally_, he raised and eyebrow before he got up and left the room. Where did he think he was going NOW?!

He came back with- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! FLUFFY! BIIIIIIIG FLUFFY BLANKEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

He came back with a BIGFLUFFYBLANKETOFAWESOMNESS ! and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled and sighed, taking it's fluffiness, tightly gripping it and snuggling into it's depths. Who _doesn't _love a fluffy blanket?

"Well, now that you are warm, can we start?"

"Um, yeah. Well, um, our people..."

"Da?"

"Um, well, you know how our people have been a little violent with each other lately?"

"Oh, yes. It is amusing to watch their petty fighting."

"Dude, are you SERIOUS?! People have been KILLING each other!"

"I see nothing wrong with that, people here kill each other all the time."

"C'mon, Ivan! My boss doesn't want to start another Cold War or WWIII or whatever, ok?" _That, and I owe China too much money to rage into war again,_ I add as a second thought, not that I'd tell that to him, of course.

"Yes, but what if I don't want to submit? What if I _want_ war? What will you do then?"

"I will fight. But you will probably lose one of your only friends, Ivan. Think about that."

A sudden look of sadness took over his face and I know I've struck a very personal chord. He was all alone, and never had any friends before as a child, so when I sauntered up to him after the Cold War and bargained to be friends, he was surprised, but very happy at the request. I don't even know why I asked, though. Pity? Loneliness? Whatever the reason, he has been a bit more...protective of me, I guess.

"I...I see." He said, his normal face back on, but the sadness remained in his eyes.

"Yeah, so, I don't really want to die, so if we could make a treaty or something later? I think I should probably talk to my boss first, though. Or at least have him there when we sign or I don't even know where the idiot is."

He chuckled at the last remark, and looked at me.

"It is getting late." He looked out the window, as did I, and saw that it was snowing a bit less, but still rather harshly, and the sky had started to turn a darker color than before.

"Nah, is it?"

"Da. I should probably make dinner."

"Ah, well, um... I'll just go back to my room then?"

He nodded his head, then left the room. I wrapped the blanket around me a bit more and shuffled down the hallways to my room.

* * *

Alright. She wants a treaty. I guess I could do that, but...

I don't really want to, either. I don't know. I chopped up some cabbage for the soup I was making. Why would Amelia come all the way out _here_ in the middle of a _blizzard_ for a _treaty_. Something must be up, though, I don't recall my people fighting with her's at all...

I dropped the cabbage in and continued to make the soup.

Maybe, she wants something else? What would she want? I mean, when she asked to be my friend that time ago, she was smiling something warm. I mean, she made me feel warm for once. It felt...nice? I don't exactly know what that would feel like, though. My life hasn't been exactly easy.

I stirred the almost finished soup and left it to simmer and heat.

It's kind of like there is ice formed around my heart, and when she is near or smiling or being the silly American girl that she is, I feel like the ice melts, and I feel...

Happy?

I looked out the window again. Da, she was one of my only friends. In fact, my _only_ friend. She seems to see under that "scary" persona I seem to have, or so says the Baltic states.

Well, why do I feel this way then? She is a friend! But, I've never had a friend before, so maybe this is normal.

"Amelia."

I walked back into the living room to find-

She's not here? But where...?

I walked down the hall, tray in hand with two steaming bowls of soup, and reached her room. I knocked on the door before opening it. I mean, it _is_ my home after all, so I don't mean to intrude on her privacy, but I'll just come in anyway, if I so please. I can at least give her some notice before hand, though, before I enter. I walk in, to see-

She was sound asleep on her bed, still wrapped up in the blanket I gave her, a small smile played out on her face. My heart felt warm again, and I walked forward and gently placed her bowl on the nightside table, and placing a cover on it so it would stay warm until she woke up. When I bent over to place it, my cheeks felt really REALLY warm. I immediately got out of the room, tray still in hand with my bowl on it, and hurried back to the kitchen.

I set the tray down and looked in a mirror to see that my face was red. Why would it be red? Why does it feel so warm? Hmm...

* * *

I woke up - when had I fallen asleep? - to the promising smell of food. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! I sprung up, the blanket falling around my waist, leaving the top part of my body to shiver a bit because of the sudden burst of cold, to see a bowl with a cover on my nightstand. YES! FOOD! I reached out and ate it, not really caring about the taste as the broth slid down my throat.

Blech! Cabbage aftertaste. All well, it's still food, and better than nothing. I looked over to a little clock hanging on the wall. It seems I was only asleep for about... 15 minutes maybe? I got up and walked out into the hallway. The lights were still on, so I assumed Ivan was still awake. I walked back into the living room where, sure enough, Ivan was sitting, an empty bowl by him. And was he...blushing?

"Ivan?" He turned his head towards me slightly.

"Ah, you are awake. I see you've eaten?" He got up and took my empty bowl, which had been forgotten until now, from my hands and placed it with his other one.

"Shall we continue our conversation from earlier?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Haha! Ivan! You're blushing!"

"Wh-what?" He reached a hand up to his face (Oh, I was _blushing_...) and looked back to me. I chuckled again.

"Come on, then!" I sat down in the chair I was in before and crossed my legs.

"Well, we need to sign a treaty!"

"I thought you said you would like to talk with your boss first?"

"Nah, I think we can do this!"

"Well, alright then..."

"Ya know, I've been thinking-"

"Sleeping."

"WHATEVER. Anyway, I think that a treaty is just too boring. We should make an alliance!"

"What? An alliance?"

"Yeah! Totally! Like, we could-"

"You do realize what has to happen in an alliance between a female country and a male, right?"

"Um, don't we have to sign really important papers or something?"

"We have to get _married_."

"OH! Riiiiiiiiight..."

"Was that what you had in mind?"

"Well...um...we could, if you wanted to?" I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

"Why would I marry you?"

"To, to prevent war!" Changing my answer at the last moment. That comment hurt.

"Hmm. And you would be willing to get married just to do that?"

"You know what? I've changed my mind. I think I'll just let our bosses handle this!" I stood up and left the room, returning to my own. Im just going to go into that hotel my boss is at, I don't think I want to stay here much longer.

"You never answered my question." He stood in the doorway, and seeing as how I barley had anything unpacked, I just picked up my suitcase and walked past him.

"Yeah, well, whatever Ivan."

"Where are you going?"

"To my boss's hotel."

"You'd rather stay somewhere cramped than with me?"

"..." I just kept walking on. I didn't want to answer him.

"You know, you are very difficult."

"Well, deal with it."

"You know, funny how you are going to your boss's hotel, seeing as he isn't here." I stopped dead. _Shoot_.

"Haha, what do you mean he isn't here?"

"He isn't here. Simple as that."

"But... but..."

"That, and I checked something. Our people haven't been fighting at all, have they?"

"..."

"Amelia, why are you _really_ here?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD CARE ANYWAY!" I ran off, running for the coat rack by the door. I grabbed my, now dry, bomber jacket and went to reach for my-

_WHERE. IS. MY. SCARF._

"IVAN." I basically growled at him.

"Da?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SCARF?" I wasn't yelling, more like forcing the words out through my clenched teeth.

"Hmm... Oh! I don't know." I took a closer look to the coat rack to find that undeniably familiar pink scarf right next to where mine used to be. I turned around slowly to hope it wasn't true but...

Yep. Ivan is wearing my scarf.

I stuck my my hand out to him.

"GIVE. IT. BACK. NOW."

"But, why? Isn't this my scarf?"

"NO, IT'S MINE! Well, technically my brother's (Who?) scarf and I promised not to lose it, so HAND IT OVER!"

"No, this is my scarf now."

"Fine then." If he wanted to play it that way, then FINE. "I'll just have to use a substitute." I reached over and grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around my neck, leaving the long ends just barley touching the floor. His eyes had widened.

"Bye." I opened the door and took one step into the snow before I was harshly pulled back in and slammed against a wall. I looked to see a VERY VERY angry Ivan pinning me against the wall, his purple-scary-arua whatever stuff glowing around him.

"Give me the scarf. Now." He spoke so calmly, with actually scared me because it is always calm before the storm...

"NOW!" He barked at me. I yelped a bit and unwound it from my neck and handed it to him. He took it and calmed down instantly, then leaving the room. He came back a second later and tossed me my scarf, his now wrapped around his neck.

"Ivan-"

"Don't ever do that again. I'm going to ask you one more time why you are really here."

"Because... because..."

"Because what?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" With out looking at his face, I ran into my room and closed the door, jumping onto the bed and started to cry. Man, I sound like a drama queen, but I couldn't look at his face.

The man I learned to fear.

The man I learned to associate with.

The man I learned to like.

The man I learned to get stronger feelings for.

The man I learned to love.

* * *

What did she just say? That she _did_ want to marry me? But...why? It was a nice alibi she had cooked up, but I could see through it easily. I followed to where she ran, most likely her room, and knocked on the door. I heard a thump. I tried to open the door to see it was jammed. she was probably throwing her weight against it. For a little skinny girl, she actually does have a lot of strength.

But I have more.

I pushed open the door, and found her standing there, tears running down her face.

"Amelia..."

She turned and sat on the bed, clutching a pillow to her face.

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"Because...o...you..."

"What?"

"Yeah, I do." She took her face out of the pillow and looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"What did you say, is what I meant." She looked away, a _blush_ forming on her face as she said nervously,

"I... I said that I...love you."

I stood there dumbfounded. Did she just say that she _loved_ me? I...

Well, I don't know the feeling of love. I don't know what it feels like, or how to explain it.

"I just feel so..._warm_ around you. Heh, and you live in the ice and snow. And, I feel so safe around you and I just... didn't know how else to put that I loved you, but..." She trailed off. I walked over and pulled her into a very awkward hug, because I hadn't really hugged anybody before, but if felt right.

"You know, I feel the same way around you. I don't really get it, or what its called, but I know I feel like everything is warmer when you are around."

"Re-really?" She was sobbing in my shoulder a bit. But I could tell she was happy, even though her tears were staining the front of my coat...

"Yes. I don't know what its called, though. This feeling-"

"That's love, Ivan."

"Really? I've never felt love before-" I stopped talking when she pressed her soft and smooth pink lips against my own, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Mmrpf!" I pulled away when she did that.

"What's wrong? Was that wrong? OH! I'm sorry! I-"

"No, you're fine. It was nice..."

"Then why did you stop?"

"My...my neck."

"What?" I pulled off my scarf, flashing all of my ugly scars at her. She emitted a small gasp.

"I was captured and tortured a long time ago. The always did things to my neck because it was a... special place." She nodded her head, signaling that she understood what I meant. "So, the cut it, whipped it, all of that. My neck is no really sensitive, and this scarf can usually block out movements to it, but still, contact to it directly is... well...painful and pleasurable."

"I see..."

I put my scarf back into place and soon found that she was back to attacking my lips, a bit more harsh than last time. I sat down on the bed with her and continued to kiss her, placing my hands on her hips.

"Is this the feeling of love? It feels so..."

"Wonderful." I stopped to look at her and smiled, yes, an actual smile from me, and looked at her. she was truly very pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful. I was about to kiss her again when there was a knocking sound coming from the hallway. I sighed and looked at her, disappointed, and got up. I walked to the front door and opened it to see-

Aw shit.

"Hello, big brother."

"Hello, Natasha."

"Im coming to live with you, wether you like it or not!"

"But Natasha-"

"Yo, Ivan! Where did you go?" Nononononononono! Belarus won't take this well...

"_YOU_." Hissed Natasha, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Planning my engagement." Natasha's face turned into pure white fury.

"_Engagement with who?_"

Amelia, being the fearless girl that she was, stood on her tip-toes, and yanked me forward by grabbing my scarf and pulling me down, and entrapped me in a kiss. Natasha screamed as I deepened the kiss between me and Amelia; I caressed her face and pulled her closer. Natasha ruined it by pulling Amelia away and slashing her arm with her legendary knife that she carried around all the time. Amelia yelped, but did not cry or scream.

"If you don't mind," Amelia said, "I was in the middle of kissing my fiancee when you came knocking so, back off, bitch!"

"YOU LITTLE!" She lunged forward, but I stopped her, taking her knife away from her.

"Belarus. Leave."

"But brother-"

"NOW. You do NOT hurt her again, is that clear?"

"...Yes."

"Go. Live with Katyusha or something." And with a humph, she grabbed the knife from my hand and stomped out the door.

* * *

Wow, she's got issues. I mean, I knew she wanted to marry Russia, but I loved Ivan. I was a bit surprised when she slashed my arm. Being the hero that I am I didn't cry or nothing, but now that she is gone, I can't stop the tears unconsciously roll down my cheeks.

"Amelia, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be f-fine. I'm the hero!" He chuckled.

"Yes, you are." He went into the kitchen and came back to the doorway, holding gauze. I had decided to wear short-sleeves (What the hell is wrong with me? ITS FREAKING RUSSIA! WHY AM I WEARING SHORT SLEEVES? Who knows.) and the cut was just under the end of the sleeve. "I do not think you will be needing stitches, but it is rather large, nonetheless." He cleaned my arm so it would stop bleeding and wrapped it up, placing a kiss on it that made me blush. "Better?"

"Almost." I kissed him again, but this one was short and sweet. "I wasn't done before she ruined the moment." We both laughed.

* * *

Ivan was sleeping in his bed, thinking about what a (wonderful?) day it had been when he was woken up by a knocking sound at the door. "Come in." Amelia opened the doorway a bit, poking her head in just a bit. "Amelia? What are you doing up still?"

"I can't sleep and it's really cold. Can I...sleep in here?" She said the last part so quietly, he almost didn't hear it. But he did.

"Da, you can." She smiled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She was dressed in a white nightgown, that had long sleeves and reached down to her feet. Her skin glowed in the moonlight as she walked hesitantly over to the bed. Ivan scooted over to the colder side, letting her lay on the warmer side. She sighed as she snuggled into the blankets, and into Ivan. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Your feet are cold." He commented, and she giggled.

"That's why I came here." She tried to get closer to him than she already was and pecked him on the nose.

"Good night, Ivan."

"Спокойной ночи, глупый американский."

* * *

**Translations before I forget to do this:**

**Спокойной ночи, глупый американский: Good night, silly American**

**I RELIED ON A TRANSLATOR, SO SORRY IF WRONG IN ANY WAY! Oh my god, sorry you internet people haven't been hearing from me! MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK OVER HERE! **

**Also, sorry if characters were a little out of, well, character but I hate rewriting what I've already written and this didn't end the way I wanted to so poo. BTW, Amelia-America, Ivan (PRONOUNCED EE-VAN EVERYBODY!)-Russia, Natasha-Belarus, and Katyusha-Ukraine. Sorry if I got any of the names spelled wrong (Ukraine's...)**

**Become one with Mother Russia, da?**


End file.
